This invention concerns a hanging knot tightening tool for use in mending or making fishing nets and the like. Fishing nets generally comprise a large rope or lead line or cork line to which flexible lines that make up hangings are secured to extend laterally and connect the net to the lead line or cork line. The net is thus connected to the hangings along the length of the rope by hanging knots that secure the hangers to the rope.
In making or repairing a net, the general procedure is to use a needle or the like that is connected to the end of a line. The needle is used to build hangers, a knot, a slack loop and another knot and loop continuously full length of the net on cork line and lead line. The knots are then tightened by the tool into a knot. The knot secures and holds the hanging line to an approximate 6"-8" spaced location on the rope, the net along the length of the rope, which allows the net to maintain it's ratio of slack netting to rope. It may be understood that it is essential if not mandatory that the knots be tightened in a manner that they do not slip on the line, because slipping can cause the net-to-rope ratio to change causing tearing of the net. The line is tied by knots to the rope by looping the line around the rope and by pulling on the free ends of the line to tighten the rope sufficiently so that the knots will not become loose. The procedure for this is to either jerk the free ends of the lines by yanking the needle, or by having two persons grasp each free end of the line and jerking it. This is very damaging to the user's hands, which can result in a poor and unserviceable knot.
The rope used is flexible and to some extent compressable, and accordingly it is not easy to make an acceptable knot by just yanking on the ends of the line. So in some instances, the free ends of the lines are wrapped around a bar and several deck hands then step on the lead line or cork line and yank on the bar or bars to tighten the knot. Further, there are known tools that comprise a rod or shaft having a gripping handle on one end and a head portion on the other end, with the head portion having a gripper for gripping one free end of the line for pulling on the line and tightening the knot. These grippers are characterized by fitting against the rope or houser with one on each side. The head portion has a circular recess for fitting around a portion of the side of the rope. With such a tool handled by two persons on opposite sides of the rope, and grasping opposite free ends of the line making the knot, allows the line to be pulled in opposite directions tightening the knot to the extent possible and allowed by the tool or a pair of tools. Further, the tool has to be maintained in direct alignment which is again often difficult to do, and is virtually impossible by a single user.
Accordingly, a new and improved method and device for tightening knots around large ropes is needed.